catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Kittypet Blanks - For Approval I wanted them to look REALLY cute because they are, well, not feirce...(No offense, Kittehs XD) That would make them look soft and unharmfull...I think i did a great job on that xD Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 20:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I take these over? Venomsplash 22:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, i'm giving these up now. Thistleflame (W) For Approval Comments?The gost,12:37,june 28,2011. Reuploaded.'''08:53,4 August,2011.(UTC) Brighten the highlights on his shoulder and face, to even out the brightness of the one on his haunch [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 05:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The changes aren't showing yet.The gost,09:13,14 August ,201.(UTC) Mudheart (W) For Approval The gost,13:07,July 26,2011.(UTC) The shading and highlights are a bit messy, blur them both. Add eye white as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is it okay if i have mine back :/ Yes, it is true I was on this page but i usually only swoop in for the Blanks... I just want to get done with those. So can i please? If you want to keep them its fine, also, the shading+highlights are pretty messy, as Nightfall said. Nightfall, i see eye white on there XD So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 17:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Gost I think you should let Foxclaw have the charart back since it was her's to begin with. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Can i also have Foxfire back, too? I did most of the work but i don't want to be unfair D: So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Foxfire's image is on her article already [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry,but i want to keep this.And Nightfall,please give me the original grey and brown color,and how is Foxfire's image approved?14:11,august 09,2011.(UTC) Fine. Foxfire's image is on her page. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 15:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute though, I think Fox has a right to this image, she's the one who did it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure whats going to happen, but Nightfall, can you give me a heads-up on how more images i need to be a Warrior on CAP? You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Let's see, Foxfire counts for both you and Gost, and then you've got Mudkip on CBA, so one more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures Fine,then I let you.20:04,august 04,2011.(UTC) Thanks gost :) There are plenty of other images on this wiki that need to be done, if you go to the reservation table, you'll find a link to a whole list [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded- Sorry Gost, but you could do Foxfire as a queen once she gets there, i'll let you do that if you want to You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 19:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea :) Blur the shading a lot [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Blurred it to the max You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 01:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I think you should try lightening the shading some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Willowtail (W) For Approval The gost,17:30,July 18,2011. The shading looks extremly un-natural Venomsplash 22:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Can someone take over this? Whitethroat (W) For Approval Comments?The gost,09:38,21 July,2011.(UTC) Blur the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.10:11,Aug'ust 2,2011.(UTC) This is realy good! I'd blur the hghlights a little though. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 13:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.18:07,august 9,2011.(UTC) Make the ear-pink a bit smaller 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Fawnpaw (A) For Approval First one with dapples. Hope it's good! Venomsplash 19:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Darken the left ear pink a bit more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rename this Fawnpaw.apprentice.png.The gost,23:18,august 02,2011.(UTC) Lunarkit (Ki) For Approval I think I did alright, this is generally how I envisioned her. I wanted to do a more neat-looking design, to help the white speckles stand out more. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow! This is awesome :D maybe brighten the high-lights just a teeny bit, other then that I see nothing wrong EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: lol, thanks :D I brightened the highlights just a bit more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the white flecks a tad more. It looks wonderful, Night :) Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! I blurred the white flecks [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Silentkit (Ki) For Approval Lol, I did a set of black-furred kitties :) I incorporated the silver into the fur using a series of highlights with a splash-like brush. I really like how she turned out. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I don't see anything wrong :O :D EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :D beautiful So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 17:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink a tad darker. 'tis beautiful, Nighty :) Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Cloudflower (W) CBA Not sure if this is any good...comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 12:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the black paws more and make the ear-pink consitent with the other warrior images, and blur the ear-pink EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded:-''' Better? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Add eye white and darken the shading just a little. The ear pink looks kind of funky, it isn't positioned quite right. Take a look at an approved warrior image to get an idea [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded:-' I tried, but its not so good. Can someone help me with the ear-pink? Thanks, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 20:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think I got it straightened out :) Darken the shading some more, it's a bit hard to tell where it is. And be sure to name the file, Cloudflower.warrior.png [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''Thanks! :) I tried to darken the shading and I think it looks better. Comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 14:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Add just a bit more shading to the bottom of her chest, and her haunch [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploade'Done! :D Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 14:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Blossompaw (A) For Approval Wow, I haven't done a tortoiseshell in a long time. I have a picture of a precious tortoiseshell kitten that came to our house one night before strolling off back to her own house, and I based Blossompaw's image off of her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful :D, blur the orange a bit EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: :) I blurred the ginger patches [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Looking good~ Blur the earpink a tad more. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw (A)-For approval Can somebody help me fix this? I tried but i couldn't :/ Otherwise, i love this <3 So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 18:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I tried i think i messed up the lineart a little bit tho think you can fix that ? Blur the stripes a lot, add ear pink, and the eyes look awfully strange; look at an approved apprentice image to see how the pupils and eye white could be arranged [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry guys, this one's the wrong file. All my files are on my mother's laptop so can you wait a little bit? So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 15:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Frostwind(W)-For Aprroval Comments ? The gost,21:41,august 09,2011.(UTC Aw, I had her charart finished and everything I was just waiting to reserve it. Ah well, there are plenty of long haired white cats on the wiki. This is beautiful, but the ear pink is way too big. Make it a bit thinner, and blur it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,9:27,august 10,2011.(UTC) Just darken the shading a bit on her left hind leg [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'15:37,august12,2011.(UTC) The ear pink is still too big, it should move diagonally with the shape of the ear, not straight up from the line art [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''10:37,August 14,2011.(UTC)The changes aren't showing. Eveningpaw(A)-For approval a little dark...?--bracken--~ 19:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Not too dark, the white on her just needs to be lightened. And add the blue-gray flecks as well [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The blue gray flecks are supposed to be in the eye but yea I added them in I'll fix the white a little later--bracken--~ 02:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Almondeyes (W) For Approval I'm pretty proud of her :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow! beautiful, blur the ear-pink a bit :) 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's really good :) Anyways, I'd blur the shading a little. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded: Thanks guys :) I blurred the shading and ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Adeline(Ro)-For approval The gost,pazuzu,10:05,august 10,2011.(UTC) Blur the brown and white transition [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.14:45,11 August,2011.(UTC) Blur the ear pink slightly, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Blured to max.10:36,august 14,2011.(UTC) Skypaw(A)-CBA ﻿ I'm not too happy with this...comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 19:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I would... it looks perfect actually ^^ You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 02:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 14:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and the shading, and lighten the white on her tail and paws [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Can I help you with the shading?The gost,pazuzu,19:23,august 12,2011.(UTC) Reuploaded-'''I fixed the tail/paws white, but I'd appreciate it if you did help with the shading :) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 14:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-How is this? 16:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 12:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Tweek weak When will tweek weak will begun?The gost,roxi,11:28,august 13,2011.(UTC) By the way,i wanna know if I can be a warrior,because I do have 3 images.11:29,August 13,2011.(UTC) Well, we already had tweak week; there really aren't any other images that need tweaking at this moment. Once you get either Adeline's, Willowtail's, Thistleflame's, or Frostwind's image approved, then I'll add you in as a warrior. The thing about Shaderiver and Foxfire was that you didn't really 'do' the images, you just finished them for the artists. That doesn't necessarily count to me, the only images that I would count up to becoming a warrior were the ones you actually made yourself [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh...I've done 3 images too! (Skypaw(A), Cloudflower(W) and Yellowpool(E)), I also helped withsome of Clara's images. Can I be a warrior too? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yellowpool (Elder) - For Approval ﻿ Comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC)